Sekai Ga Owaru Made Wa
by Aino Sisters
Summary: Sendoh Akira, the singer, has dated, slept with, and dumped more women than he could count. So how is a -man- going to affect him? His bisexual cousin and ex-rival no less? SenRu A/U
1. Default Chapter

Sekai Ga Owaru Made Wa  
by Himako-hime  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Slam Dunk. However I do own SenRu. *crosses arms stubbornly* I don't own the song.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
"A-ki-ra! A-ki-ra! We love you Akira!"   
  
Sendoh Akira smiled as he once again, earned the cheers of his cherished fans. God, he loved singing! Nothing else made him feel like this. So free to fly towards the edge of the sky.   
  
  
  
  
Daitokai ni boku wa mou hitori de  
nagesuterareta akikan no you da  
tagai no subete wo shiritsukusu made ga  
ai naraba isso towa ni nemurou ka...  
  
(I'm all alone in the big city,  
thrown away like an empty can.  
If love is love until we know everything about each other  
Then let's sleep forever...)  
  
  
  
  
The audience consisting mainly of teenage girls and young women sighed. There was something about Akira's voice, it was deep, rich and dreamy. His tone was steady through the bents and curves. So much emotion...So many dreams...It was feeling itself.  
  
  
  
  
sekai ga owaru made wa hanareru koto mo nai  
sou negatte-ita ikusen no yoru to  
modoranai toki dake ga naze kagayaite wa  
yatsurekitta kokoro made mo kowasu...  
hakanaki omoi... kono tragedy night  
  
(Until the world come to an end, we won't be apart.  
I wished it for countless nights  
Why does the past destroy  
even the worn-out heart that shines?  
Melancholically fleeting thoughts... on this tragedy night)  
  
  
  
  
Sendoh smiled again, hearing his fans cheer. Life was good. There was nothing more that he could ask for, the world was at his fingertips. He had everything but one - love. The word was foreign to him, sure he knew all about the physical part of the word, but no one has yet succeeded in making him feel it. Though hope lived in his heart, it wasn't nearly enough to keep him going day after day after day. He had his fans, his beloved fans, but they weren't enough. 'Akira'. The singer, the playboy, the most eligible bachelor. But no one knew the man behind the title, the lonely man. Yes, he was still human…and he needed somebody to cure the ache in his heart. Somebody he could spend the rest of his life with.   
  
  
  
  
soshite hito wa kotae wo motomete  
kakegae no nai nanika wo ushinau  
yokubou darake no machi ja yozora no  
hoshikuzu mo bokura wo tosenai  
  
(And so, people seek an answer  
And lose something that's irreplaceable  
A city filled with desires, even the stardust  
in the night skies doesn't shine on us)  
  
  
  
  
Left, right, forward, jump and shoot. Ru, Ka, and Wa cheered as the ball sailed through the air and sank right into the hoop. Although his career on the Shohoku basketball team was long over, 'his' brigade had continued to follow him through the most prestigious basketball universities, friendly exhibitions, serious matches, and now, the NBA. Yes, his dream had come true. Rukawa Kaede, star rookie of Shohoku high has made it to America, his dream.  
  
  
  
  
sekai ga owaru mae ni kikasete okure yo  
mankai no hana ga niai no KATASUTOROFI-  
daremo ga nozomi nagara eien wo shinjinai  
...na no ni kitto ashita wo yume mite'ru  
hakanaki hibi to kono tragedy night  
  
(Before the world comes to an end, please make me listen.  
A catastrophe well suited to a flower in full bloom...  
While everyone wishes, no one believes in eternity.  
...Even so, they certainly dream about tomorrow.  
Short-lived days and... this tragedy night)  
  
  
  
  
Sendoh smiled once again as his song came to an end, accompanied by the thundering applause of the crowd. 'Wait for me, whoever you are.'   
  
Rukawa sighed. The game made him tired, even after all these years he was still anti-social. Even now, when his teammates were out celebrating, he was walking home by himself on a rainy day in the deep autumn.  
  
Sendoh put on his coat, it was pouring outside and his manager would kill him if she knew that he was walking in that weather. But she didn't, and what she doesn't know, can't hurt her. Sendoh smirked, he had tricked his driver into believing that Haruko was picking him up, while Haruko thought that his driver was. As much as he cared for them, they were suffocating him in their carefulness, he wasn't born to be pampered. Infect, he was a basketball player for the better part of his life, and even though he had changed his profession, he was still the same person.  
  
Rukawa pulled the raincoat tighter around him. Stupid rain. It never used to rain this hard in Tokyo. He sneezed passing over an over-elaborately decorated shop. 'What a waste.' He was right, he was always right. People wasted their lives trying to get to the top, but as soon as they got there, others who were better rose over them. He was no different. Trying to be the best in basketball, he had worked hard all his life, but he had been beaten, even when he was still in high school.  
  
  
  
  
  
sekai ga owaru made wa hanareru koto mo nai  
sou negatte-ita ikusen no yoru to  
modoranai toki dake ga naze kagayaite wa  
yatsurekitta kokoro made mo kowasu...  
hakanaki omoi... kono tragedy night  
  
(Until the world come to an end, we won't be apart.  
I wished it for countless nights  
Why does the past destroy  
even the worn-out heart that shines?  
Melancholically fleeting thoughts... on this tragedy night)  
  
  
  
  
  
The rain was slick under his feet. How many times had he danced in the foul weather when his okaa-san and otou-san weren't watching? The lamppost shone brightly through the hazy rain as passersby hurried to their homes. He smiled up at the rain when no one was watching, the droplets were refreshing and cold on his hot skin. Head still raised upwards, he bumped into someone and was abruptly startled out of his reverie.  
  
"Sendoh Akira?"  
  
"Rukawa Kaede?!"  
  
  
  
  
kono tragedy night  
  
(This tragedy night)…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I know it's short. But it's like I have this problem, no matter how hard I try I just can't make it long. I'm way too impatient. However, the future chapters are longer this. (At least they should be) It's only a prologue. *shrugs* Besides, this was a good place to stop, don't you think so?   
  
First ever Slam Dunk ficcy, still not very sure about the names though. I know Sendoh, Rukawa, Haruko, Ayako, and Ryota. (Is Ryota the first name? He's the guy who like Ayako right? Is he also Kogure?) Kay, as you can see. I'm just clueless about the names. (Watched the Chinese version, so...I'm not really to blame.) ^_~ And I know Gori!  
  
Ja! 


	2. Moving

Sekai Ga Owaru Made Wa  
by Himako-hime  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Enjoy! OOC-ness warning.  
  
I'd like to thank Miyahara Yuuki, teh tarik, sTrAwbErRyfAnSz, and White Meteor. Thanks! Especially to White Meteor, the site really helped! It even has the Chinese names. Tons of pictures too! By the way, Miyahara-san, are you by any chance Japanese? It'd be so cool if you were! But if you aren't, you sure know lots! I wish I knew Japanese. *wistful sigh* Oh, well.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"Sendoh Akira?"  
  
"Rukawa Kaede?!"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Rukawa stared out the window where the rain had coated the entire city in a misty fog, occasionally stirring his coffee absent-mindedly. He was well aware of Sendoh's stare across the table, he had to admit that it was unnerving. Clearing his throat, Rukawa decided to break the silence:  
  
"What are you doing here?" Just because he decided to speak doesn't mean it was going to be small talk. Across the table, baka smiley threw him his trademark smile.  
  
"Why, don't you want to see me?" Sendoh asked, his tone teasing.  
  
"No." Rukawa replied without emotion.   
  
"Somethings never change, ne Kaede-kun?" Sendoh kept his smile going. Across the table, Rukawa literally felt it getting brighter and brighter as if it was trying to blind him.  
  
"Rukawa." The ace glared at Sendoh. Not willing to back down from the mega-watted smiley face.  
  
"Gomen Rukawa." Sendoh sweatdropped, he was so used to seeing Rukawa's glare that it didn't even faze him.   
  
"So, how's life been treatin' you?" The smiley's smile was still getting brighter, not even Rukawa's determination could last against it. Sighing, Rukawa accepted defeat and stopped his glaring to rest his eyes a little.  
  
"Hn." Rukawa grouchly managed.  
  
"So, going back to the silent mode."   
  
"Hn."  
  
"Fine. I can talk for the both of us."   
  
'I have no doubt.' Rukawa thought, but didn't say anything.  
  
"I'm on tour." Sendoh replied, then after receiving no reply from the other man, he continued:  
  
"Well, actually I'm staying here for a few months. Family business."   
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Didn't know you had a family." Sendoh's smile got even brighter, having induced a reply from the oh-so-silent Rukawa.  
  
"Yeah, a cousin is supposed to move into obaa-san's obaa-san's old house this month. I was the only one remotely close to it right now, so they sent me to help him settle in. I was actually thinking of staying here. The weather -is- very nice."   
  
"Hn."  
  
"What about you? Why are you here?" Was his eyes playing tricks on him? Was that a -smile- on Rukawa's face?!  
  
"The team is playing, so I tagged along. Actually, I was thinking about quitting. Go back to Tokyo maybe, the All-Japan team isn't doing all that well, maybe I can help out." Rukawa suppressed his laughters at Sendoh's shocked expression.  
  
"The team?! You mean, you still play basketball?"   
  
"What's wrong with basketball?" The deadly ice-blue fire blazed in Rukawa's eyes. How dare baka smiley even think about insulting basketball?  
  
"Nothing! But, wow...you stuck to it? Even after all these years?" Sendoh asked dumbfoundedly.  
  
"Figured it was the only thing I was good at." Rukawa shrugged. Actually, basketball was the only thing he wanted to do, that he felt a passion towards. But, Sendoh didn't need to know that.  
  
"Ah." Sendoh nodded, as if in understanding. (AN: Well, that's degrading.)  
  
"Well, I'd better get going." Rukawa said, standing up as he drank the last bit of the bitter liquid.   
  
"I'll walk you." Sendoh offered, also standing up. His coffee was long gone.  
  
"No, that's fine." Rukawa put a ten dollar bill on the table and left.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Sendoh shrugged to himself after Rukawa's retreating figure. 'Wow. He -still- plays basketball.'  
  
...Ring...Ring...  
  
Sendoh pulled his cellphone out and groaned. 'Great. It's Haruko, she's going to kill me!'  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Rukawa opened his eyes to the bright sunlight. Groaning softly, he sat up. His surroundings became clear as his eyes adjusted to the penetrating brightness. The room was a mess! It looked as if a hurricane had swept through it, socks, t-shirts, even a few pair of pants were scattered in a chaotic fashion.  
  
'I move today.' The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Had he been a normal person he would've screamed in aggravation, but being the ice king that he was, Rukawa simply grunted in displeasure and started cleaning.  
  
'Do'aho.'  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The air was slightly moist, the sun was shining and the sky was blue. It was a great day to go for a jog! Sendoh smiled at everyone who passed him, oblivious to the sighs and thumping sound of fainting bodies hitting the ground. Sendoh Akira was happy, and nothing was going to ruin his mood.   
  
...BEEP...BEEP...  
  
Well, okay maybe not -nothing-. Sendoh groaned as his beeper beeped loudly, 'Great, Haruko!'  
  
/Be back by one, we're helping your cousin move. Ja!/  
  
And, of course. That.  
  
"Stupid cousin. Can't even move his own stuff." Sendoh muttered under his breath, with a vicious look that could kill. People watched the tall young man clad in a blue sweatshirt and drawstring pants who was seemingly having a conversation with himself about nothing.  
  
'Might as well go back now. It'll take 45 minutes if I walk fast.' Sendoh thought and started on his way. It was 12:25.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Akira, you're late!" The manageress's face was as hard as steel. Standing nervously behind her was her husband of three years, Mitoi Yohei. Sendoh visibly paled, an angry, pregnant, workaholic manageress was not what he needed right now.  
  
"Er...sorry?" Sendoh managed weakly, quickly turning to Yohei for help.  
  
"SORRY?! Do you know how long we've been waiting here for you?" Haruko quickly exploded, her hands set on her hips with a dangerous glow in her eyes.  
  
"Haruko-chan. Come on, I don't think Akira-san did it on purpose." Yohei pleaded, as Sendoh nodded. And Sendoh was quickly forgotten by the angry woman as she turned to her husband, ears puffing with steam.  
  
"MITOI YOHEI! DON'T YOU START WITH ME--"   
  
"Tough crowd." Sendoh said to himself as the couple began to do their daily routine of the past five months.  
  
"Haruko, you know that's not what I meant!--" Yohei started, but stopped when his wife's purse came flying out of nowhere and hit him on the head.  
  
"She's still got it." Sendoh muttered to himself as Yohei uncharacteristically fell down to the ground.  
  
"Haruko! I think we should get going now? We're already late." Sendoh called, just before Yohei was about to face his doom.  
  
"You mean -you- are going to be late." Haruko narrowed her eyes and smacked Sendoh on his shoulder. (AN: 'cause she can't reach his head.)  
  
"You and Yohei aren't coming with me?" Sendoh asked, confused while rubbing the sour spot on his shoulder where Haruko had hit him.  
  
"N--" Haruko started,  
  
"Yes! Yes, of course." Yohei smiled sweetly at his wife.  
  
"Okay. Then let's go." Sendoh smiled.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Rukawa looked at his watch again, his aunt had promised that her son was going to help him move.   
  
'Stupid unreliable do'aho!' If it wasn't for the fact that he didn't have a car (not that he would know how to drive one anyway), he wouldn't have been stuck here waiting for some idiot to help him move. The sun shone brightly, accompanied by the gentle breeze of Rosarita San Diego. Rukawa was startled out of his reverie as a porsche pulled up by his apartment.  
  
"This is it?"   
  
"Yep." Rukawa heard two voice, one distinctively female, the other sounded very familiar. Slowly, baka smiley, accompanied by a woman dressed in a rather large summer dress appeared into his vision.  
  
"Rukawa?!"   
  
"Smiley?" It was going to be a long day...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All done! Hope it wasn't -that- short. Well, 'til next time, Ja! 


	3. My cousin, the food demolisher

Sekai Ga Owaru Made Wa  
by Himako-hime  
Hi-hi, I'm back! Thanks to-  
  
Hana-Heart- Yep, they are cousins. I figured that if there can be twincest, then why can't cousins be together? And, yeah, it's a SenRu story, wouldn't dream of writing any other kind. (For now, at least.) ^_~ Thanks for reading!  
  
teh tarik- Yep-yep, they sure do, don't they? Thanks!  
  
Miyahara Yuuki- Oh, they will, trust me, they will. *evil laugh* Oh, it's okay I'm not disappointed, and even though there are a lot of people who know more than you, you still know a lot! Thanks!  
  
White Meteor- Yep, I'm really not that big a fan of Sakuragi's, so... Well, I'm sure he wouldn't call Sendoh that in real life, but... I read too many fics in which he does, so bare with me. Do you live in Alberta too? ^_^ Thankiess!  
And Remember, this is AU although a lot of things are still the same.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own SD. *sighs wistfully*  
  
Chapter 2  
"Oh wow, this is light," Sendoh gave a strained groan as he picked up one of the last boxes in Rukawa's tiny apartment. "What is it?"  
  
"Basketball equipments." Rukawa answered curtly.  
  
"That explains it." Sendoh heaved one last breath as Yohei helped him pull the box onto the moving truck.   
  
It was four in the afternoon and the sun was beginning to show its last rays on the horizon, a chilly wind was picking up.  
  
"Cold?" Yohei asked, seeing his wife shiver.  
  
"Yeah." Haruko nodded.  
  
"Here." She looked up in surprise, Rukawa was holding a jacket.  
  
"Uh, thanks." A blush spread across her cheek before she quickly reminded herself that she was married and extremely-good-looking high school crushes offering her a jacket didn't mean anything. Yohei smiled at his former best friend. It was true that Haruko had liked Rukawa in high school but the past was the past. When they had grown up and gone their separate ways it was him that Haruko loved, not Rukawa.  
  
"Welcome." Rukawa's expression softened just a little seeing Yohei's smile. He had left without telling anybody, and yet his best friend had forgiven him for it.  
  
"Serves you right for wearing a dress this time of year." Yohei teased his wife when Rukawa had gone to help Sendoh with something. The outraged gasp was all his warning before his wife's handy purse made contact with his head.  
  
"Itai!" Haruko smiled in satisfaction as her husband cowered in fear. Her trusty purse would not fail her.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It was already seven in the evening when Rukawa had finally settled in with the help of Sendoh and the Mitoi's. As if on cue, Sendoh's stomack grumbled.  
  
"Ah, want to go out for dinner? My treat." Sendoh said, slightly embarrassed. But Yohei and Haruko had graciously refused, leaving Rukawa alone with the ex-jock. Sendoh smiled charmingly at Rukawa as the duo made their way to the nearest restaraunt.  
  
"So, we're cousins." Mr. Smiley had once again, began to smile his blinding smile.  
  
"Look, I don't care if you're my brother, much less than my cousin, but if you ever dare to meddle with my business, you're dead." Rukawa gave Sendoh a plaintive look that accompanied the passive tone.   
  
"Okay, okay. But if you have any trouble, tell me and I'll take care of it." Sendoh replied, raising his hands to show that he got the point.  
  
"Hn."   
  
The duo made there way to a cozy little place 'round the corner. It was brightly lit with the warm feeling of home, customers were chatting quietly amongst themselves while waiting to be served. It wasn't too noisy nor too crowded which was a good thing, at least to Rukawa's preferences.  
  
A friendly old man led the cousins to a small table in the corner and left with their orders. Rukawa pretended to be engrossed in the scenery outside in hopes that Sendoh would leave him alone for once.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"Why did you leave Japan?" Sendoh asked, dead serious.  
  
Rukawa cocked his head to the side. That was unexpected, who would've thought that -Sendoh- would care why he left Japan?   
  
"It was my dream to play in America." Rukawa replied, equally serious.  
  
"But why did you leave -then-? When everything was so perfect? You had your best friend, you had your fans' adoration, you were the -ace- of aces. Why did you leave?" Sendoh asked again, his eyes held a puzzled look in them.  
  
'I left because it was getting too close. I couldn't let myself be hurt again. I couldn't let my best friend get hurt because of me.'  
  
"It may have been perfect, but I knew it wouldn't last. Besides, I was offered a scholarship here. I knew very well it might've been the last one, I couldn't risk my future for a short time of happiness."   
  
He couldn't decipher the exact emotion that passed through Sendoh's eyes, but it looked like pity, or sorrow, or maybe both.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow, this is good. How come I've never been here before?" Sendoh asked, his face half-buried in his bowl of chicken soup noodles.   
  
"Do you always eat like that?" Rukawa asked, taking small bites out of his meal. The expression on his face was somewhere between disgust and bewilderment.  
  
"A growing boy's gotta have his food!" Sendoh chomped quite happily as he stared at his cousin's teeny bites from across the table.   
  
"You are hardly a growing boy." Rukawa muttered under his breath although Sendoh had heard him.  
  
Deciding to ignore his ever grumpy cousin, Sendoh focused all his concentration on his food.   
  
Rukawa decidedly stared at the bits that flew from the other's mouth with awe...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Short, ne? Gomen nasai.   
  
...... Don't kill me? 


End file.
